


Under the Mistletoe

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Submission Story Prompts [7]
Category: Awakenings, Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for IntegraHawke, who wanted to a kiss under the mistletoe from Nate and Anders.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IntegraHawke (integrahawke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/integrahawke/gifts).



> A gift for IntegraHawke, who wanted to a kiss under the mistletoe from Nate and Anders.

         The tips of the Warden-Commanders ears reddened the longer she had to listen to them argue from across the room. **Creators** , she begged silently, trying desperately to keep her temper in check. Today was supposed to be a _celebration_ , one of the rare days that she could recall actually being happy and she would make sure they would not ruin it for the entire Keep. While everyone was making an effort to decorate the great hall, they were distracted by the constant bickering between the mage and the archer. And of course, by Oghren, who had started the celebration early by somehow managing to get into one of the barrels of ale.

          As usual, Anders was determined to annoy Nathaniel in everything that he tried to do to help. And even after the not so subtle glares she’d thrown in their direction earlier, they continued to argue! After hearing the unmistakable sound of yet another ornament shattering, she abruptly handed everything off to the already frazzled Seneschal and turned instead in their direction, determined to cuff both men’s ears if necessary. Tabris may not have the height or weight to compete with either man, but everyone knew not to get on her bad side. Before she could take even a few steps, a hand catches her elbow, spinning her around, and she was drawn into a pair of strong familiar arms. She doesn’t protest when he pulled her away to the closest alcove.

          “ _Mi  vida_ , I don’t suppose I could persuade to not reprimand your fellow Wardens,” Zevran whispered in her ear. “I have a wager with several of your men that you won’t crack and punish them as they so well deserve.”

          “And just how much did you stand to lose in this wager?” she asked as his fingers brushed against her temple.

          “More than a few sovereigns,” he responded, smirking when she punched him lightly on the chest.

          “They’re getting on my last nerve, Zevran,” she pointed out as he draws her once again into his arms and nuzzled her neck to calm her down. “Nothing I say gets them to be civil to each other. I’m beginning to think that it might be a good idea to separate them permanently.”

          “And what would you wager if I can make them stop bickering, my dear?” he whispered against her already sensitive ear.

          Tabris moved back to see just how serious he was, taking in his mischievous smirk.

          “Alright, Zev,” she agreed as she watches the two men continue to argue over the assassin’s shoulder. “I’ll bite. I wager five sovereigns that nothing you can do will get them to stop.”

          Zevran pressed his lips briefly against hers before releasing her, leaving one arm around her waist so they could both turn back to the men. It appeared that the argument had escalated and now Anders was walking away from Nathaniel quickly, who managed to stop the mage in the open doorway of the great hall, blocking others from entering. It was in that moment that Sigrun ran up and interrupted the argument, pointing to something hanging at the top of the door, directly over their heads.

          “That’s cheating, Zev,” she laughs once she spots what the dwarf has pointed at.

          “I admit I had planned to maneuver you under that very doorway later on in the evening,” he admitted, turning and flashing his winning smile before turning back. “Now I’m hoping that it will help add to the coins I wish to win from you.”

          “They wou-” she stops mid-sentence and covers her mouth to stifle a laugh.

          But Anders _did_ , to Nathaniel’s great horror.

          Anders reached out and grabbed Nathaniel by the neck to draw him in for a kiss. Unabashedly, Sigrun was the first to clap, followed by several others. But Tabris recognizes the look on the archers face as he pushed Anders away from him, red and angry before stalking from the hall.

         “I believe you owe me five sovereigns,” she gloatted to the Antivan, holding her hand out as Anders rushes out through a different door.

         “I will double the wager that before the night it through, those two will find a way to resolve their differences,” was his cryptic response as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

        “Against my better judgment, I’ll take your wager,” she laughed and pushed him away. “Everyone! We only have a few more hours until the feast. Let’s get back to work!” she announced.

        She turned back to speak to Zevran but only caught a glimpse of him as he exited the hall. Knowing that she would see him later at the celebration, she headed in the direction of her office to finish with the tedious correspondence that Seneschal Varel was trying to get her to read through when she had finally had enough, wondering just what her love had in store for later.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

          The evening had turned out to be everything she had hoped for. The planned feast, as well as the festivities, went off without a hitch. As to be expected, Oghren was issuing challenges to see who could outdrink him. Tabris had warned the new recruits that if they didn’t want to spend the next few days chained to a chamber pot, then they would be wise to decline.

          A few hours passed and she wondered where Zevran has been when she feels his light touch on her arm. She turned to smile at him, allowing him to pull her away from the festivities when she sees the look of invitation in his eyes. She knew that they could steal away for only a short while. She laughed as she followed him, pausing every so often to kiss him as they made their way down a little used corridor that led to a secluded alcove where they would not be interrupted.

          “Zev-” is all she manages to get out before he turned to place his hand on her lips, motioning for her to remain as quiet as possible. She continues to follow him, finally pressing up against the wall when he motions her to as they come closer to the alcove. At first all she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating but she focuses when she realized there are other noises. Curious as to what it could be, she drops to her knees and peers around the corner, baffled at first at what she sees.

        A pair of boots, facing the wall…

       Higher up, loosened trousers…

       Arms supporting bared legs, pressed against the wall and its then that she realizes that one of the sounds she recognizes is of fabric rubbing against stone.

_Accompanied by…_

      Soft moans of pleasure and the impact to two bodies connecting.

      She recognizes the sounds of _lovemaking_.

      Her face flushed and she moved quickly back, almost colliding into Zevran, who placed his hand on her back to steady her. She gets to her feet quietly, turning to retrace her steps when a louder, strangled cry could be heard and she flattens her body to the wall.

      She heard whispers and soft laughter as well as the rustle of clothing, before moving away quickly so as not to be caught by the secret lovers in the alcove. Instead of returning to the celebration, she turned quickly in the direction of her own chambers, pulling a laughing Zevran in tow.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

          The next morning found a great many of the Wardens reluctant to rise, including the Warden-Commander, who drank more than her fair share from the bottle of good Antivan brandy that her love had brought to her. She sat down at her usual table, grateful when a warm beverage was placed before her and glares when she realizes that it was brought by Zevran, who looked no worse for wear than she did. He placed a small plate of food in front of her, knowing that regardless of how she felt, she would need to eat something or she would regret it later on. She picked at the dry toast, taking small bites only when Zevran pushes her to eat and flinching at every bright light and loud noise around her.

          She took in the rest of the men, glad that at least a few of the recruits had listened to her and were eating enthusiastically. She smiled at a few others that looked tired from the night but from the smiles she received, she knew that everyone had thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

          She finally pushed her plate away and leaned her head onto the crook of her arm, saying something incoherently that made Zevran laugh. She lifted her head briefly when she heard him get up, following him only with her eyes. She watched with growing horror as he approached Anders and Nathaniel, who had stumbled into the hall finally and appear just as hung over as everyone else.

         She was thankful she had kept her head down. Both men turned to her, faces flushed, and she could only guess that Zevran must be mentioning what they had witnessed the night before. A few moments later, Anders made his way to her table and she felt the brush of his magic against her temple, soothing back the pain she had felt since the moment she awoke. She looked up at him in surprise, turning to thank him but he hurried back to where he left Nathaniel as Zevran rejoined her.

         “Please tell me you didn’t say anything,” she begged as he reached for a piece of fruit she had left behind.

        “Do not worry, my dear,” he promised as he sucked the orb into his mouth. “Did I not promise you that they would resolve their issues last night?”

       She looked past him and noticed that for once, Anders and Nathaniel are sitting quietly together. The difference in them is more than she could have wished for. Better still, they both finally wear a look of happiness.

_All because of a little mistletoe,_ she said to herself.

     She growled in response as she reached for her coin pouch and tossed it at Zevran.


End file.
